


Payment for Services Rendered

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things you find in the trash bins at 5-0...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment for Services Rendered

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Twitter conversation and the need for some serious stress relief.

The things you find in the trash bins at 5-0...

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
